Memórias
by Eiri Dahmer
Summary: Milo segue em frente. Fic pós 12 casas. [yaoi]


Saint Seiya e seus personagens pertencem a Masami Kurumada. Reviews não matam.

**

* * *

-Memórias-**

O silêncio dominava o ambiente tenso. As paredes lisas e altas erguiam-se formando uma sala grande, ampla e quase vazia, o frio se alastrava pelo local enregelando o corpo desprotegido que se ajoelhava encostando a cabeça na pedra a sua frente. Desolado. Largado em abandono, os cabelos escuros embaraçados e sujos escorrendo pelas costas curvadas. Os joelhos doloridos e vermelhos agüentando o peso por horas a fio na incomoda posição.

Ele levanta o rosto. Os olhos escuros, quase negros, mareados.

Milo, cavaleiro de ouro do signo de escorpião. As lágrimas escoriam manchando sua face bronzeada.

-Por quê?- sua voz soava como um lamento fúnebre, um gemido rouco. –Por que agora? Quando finalmente tudo estava perfeito...

Milo encosta a testa no bloco de pedra a sua frente deixando as lágrimas fluírem livremente, fechando o punho com força, tanta força, que suas unhas feriam sua pele num ato de autopunição fazendo-a sangrar lentamente gotejando no chão de mármore tingindo-o com pequenas gotas rubras.

Em um momento de lucidez ele abre os olhos e dirige a vista para suas próprias mãos feridas dolorosamente.

-Essa dor nem se compara com a que me corrói por dentro.

Olhando para o chão ele vê as pequenas gotas vermelhas espalhadas ao seu redor, e encostando a ponta do dedo indicador em uma delas ele escreve no chão de mármore, deslizando o dedo em um gesto quase automático:

"Kamus".

A palavra ressona em seus pensamentos e com a voz rouca ele fala:

-Meu amor, meu amado...

Mais lágrimas caem de seus olhos opacos se voltam para dentro de si mesmo em busca de respostas.

**-Milo! Bom Dia! –Kamus o abraça falando seu nome com um sotaque francês que o faz abrir os olhos sonolentos para enxergar uma das cenas mais belas de sua vida.**

**Seu amado, sentado ao lado na cama macia e quente. Nu, se cobrindo com um lençol translúcido, com o peitoral a mostra num descuido sensual e os belos e longos cabelos bem cuidados cobrindo suas costas. Tão belo.**

**-Kamus, me deixe dormir. – o cavaleiro diz fingindo estar bravo com o aquariano, puxando os cobertores e tampando quase todo rosto, deixando apenas os olhos descobertos para poder observar seu belo amante.**

**-Precisamos treinar Milo. – Kamus apóia a mão na cama e toma impulso se levantando rapidamente, mas caindo logo em seguida com o puxão de Milo que segura seu pulso o impedindo de levantar.**

**-Fique... só mais um pouco. – ele o abraça pelas costas colando propositalmente os corpos nus.**

**-Me solte...uhum...Milo!- ele tenta se soltar do abraço, mas Milo passa um dos braços pelo seu pescoço o segurando firmemente e apertando seu sexo contra o corpo de Kamus, fazendo-o gemer pelo contato.**

**-Vamos, deixe de ser tão sério, não precisamos treinar agora.**

**-Claro que precisamos, como cavaleiros devemos cumprir nosso dever com a Deusa Atena e nos tornarmos fortes o suficien... –Milo interrompe o discurso tedioso com um beijo.**

**-Chega dessa besteira, eu não vou deixar de viver por causa daquela garota mimada, e você faz parte da minha vida por isso você vai ficar aqui comigo nem que tenha que amarra-lo nessa cama!**

**-Milo...- o aquariano fica dividido entre brigar com ele pela insolência de chamar a Deusa de 'garota mimada' ou o beijar pela confissão 'você faz parte da minha vida' e indeciso se põem a rir pelo modo impulsivo e adorável de seu amante.**

**-Do que está rindo? Você duvida de mim...acha que não vou te amarrar nessa cama se você resolver me deixar?- ele olha bravo.**

**-Não é isso, é que você é tão exaltado, parece uma criança.- diz Kamus voltando a rir**

**-Ora seu...- Milo levanta e fingindo estar nervoso e se afastar do francês. Kamus o segura.**

**-Onde pensa que vai? Achei que queria ficar aqui comigo. Não disse que até me amarraria se fosse necessário? –ele diz com um sorriso divertido.**

**Milo senta emburrado, puxando o lençol do chão e se cobrindo.**

**-Então me diga porque está rindo de mim.**

**-Milo, querido, não estava rindo de você.**

**-Sei...- o escorpiano o olha desconfiado.**

**-Estava rindo por estar feliz. –diz Kamus abrindo um sorriso sincero.**

**-Pois eu não acredito em você. Nem um pouco!**

**-Então vem cá.- Kamus o abraça beijando seu rosto.**

**-Você vai ficar aqui hoje? – Milo sorri e seus olhos brilham em uma alegria infantil.**

**-Vou. – ele o beija novamente, dessa vez nos lábios avermelhados. –Vou ficar com você e dane-se a garota mimada.**

**-Kamus? – o cavaleiro de escorpião se surpreende ao ouvir aquele o termo desrespeitoso da boca de seu amado sempre tão sério e correto.**

**Após um longo beijo que aos poucos se torna cada vez mais ousado Milo pergunta com uma voz doce:**

**-Você vai estar sempre comigo?**

**-Sempre. –diz Kamus querendo conforta-lo com seu amor.**

-Você mentiu para mim!Mentiu! –Milo sussurra amargurado, olhando o grande bloco de pedra a sua frente.

-Eu acreditei em você...todas as noites ouvia juras de amor eterno e no entanto... o que resta agora? –ele levanta se apoiando na pedra fria e olha para a inscrição esculpida:

"Kamus, Cavaleiro de Aquário".

-Você me abandonou, você morreu e me deixou aqui sozinho. –Milo grita para o túmulo de seu amado, como se ele pudesse ouvi-lo.

-Você não tinha o direito de fazer isso!

Seus brandos e maldições continuam até a exaustão e sentindo a garganta dolorida e a voz rouca ele para se aquietando novamente e voltando a olhar a inscrição ele pergunta baixinho.

-Por quê?

O eco repete a pergunta a estendendo por longos instantes e no silêncio que se segue ele ouve dentro de seu coração entristecido a voz doce e calma de Kamus.

-Sempre estarei ao seu lado. Nosso amor é eterno.

Milo sai do templo e olha para o céu estrelado.

- Eu te amo Kamus, e é apenas por isso que vou seguir em frente.- tendo certeza de que ele o está ouvindo ele limpa as lágrimas do rosto e volta para casa de Escorpião.

FIM.


End file.
